Cafe Lemon Tea
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: ketika sang uke mendesah...maka sang seme akan beraksi, tak peduli raungan maupun jeritan sang uke tapi karena jeritan itulah membuat sang seme menggila...  Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaara  warning: LEMON!


**Ohayou…readers…**

Kembali lagi dengan kami berdua iza dan ken

Kami dua bersaudara iza-ken-twinsdevil mempersembahkan fic yang kami buat bersama.

Fic ini kami decation for :

Happy FID, menyambut idul fitri, dan bagi yang menunggu fic kami berdua.

Thanks atas semua readers dan authors yang telah mensuport kami oleh karena itu kami mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Inilah persembahan kami…

**Title **: Café Lemon Tea

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, but cerita ini punya kami berdua.

**Warning** : LEMON ,Gaje, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Alur Kecepatan, Typo(s) dan NO FLAME.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : M.

**Genre** : Romance,humor, Drama ,General,dll.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba.

By Iza dan Ken Twinsdevil

**Café Lemon Tea**

Normal pov

Malam mulai melanda kota Konoha, cahaya lampu-lampu malam mulai bermunculan. Namun tak begitu dengan sebuah café yang satu ini. Sebagai sebuah café yang bertuliskan kata 'Close' di pintunya.

Namun jika kita lihat sekarang, yang ada hanya suara-suara berisik dari dalam café. Dari sudut kaca jendela terlihat 6 orang pemuda dengan pakaian maid yang sepertinya sedang asyik ditemani suara musik yang begitu keras, namun tak terdengar sampai luar kerena memang tempat ini dirancang untuk kedap suara.

"Hei Sasuke, sebaiknya kita membawa uke-uke kita kedalam saja, disini terlalu mengganggu," ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata indigo pada pemuda berambut raven kayak pantat ayam yang diketahui namanya adalah Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah. Neji, kau bawa Gaara keruang dua, Shika bawa Kiba ke ruang tiga dan aku di ruang satu dengan si dobe," ucap Sasuke kepada pemuda coklat panjang a.k.a Neji dan pemuda berambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru.

"Baiklah." Jawab mereka berdua dan mulai mengajak masing-masing pasangannya.

"Gaara, ayo kita pergi?" ujar Neji pada pemuda berambut merah bata a.k.a Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara pun hanya dapat menggangukkan kepala, lalu keduanya pun mulai masuk keruang dua.

Sedangkan disisi lain.

"Cih, mendokusei…ayo cepat" ujar Shikamaru yang langsung menarik pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya a.k.a Kiba dan langsung menuju keruang tiga.

Dan kali ini disisi Sasuke.

"Ayo dobe!" ujar Sasuke dan langsung saja menyeret pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto menuju ke ruang satu.

-ShikaKiba -

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang asyik dengan aktivitas mereka.

"Nnggh…Akh…" desah Kiba saat pemuda berambut nanas a.k.a Shika yang langsung saja melepaskan semua pakaian Kiba sesaat mereka baru masuk disini.

Kini Kiba pun telah polos tak memakai apapun yang menutupi tubuhnya sedangkan Shika hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kelaparan. Shika pun mulai beranjak naik keatas sofa yang ditempati oleh Kiba.

"You are beautiful Kiba..."desis Shika saat tiba di telinga Kiba dan mulai menggigit kecil daerah daun telinga Kiba hingga meninggalkan bekas merah. Karena tak puas, ia pun mulai turun hingga kini kepalanya berada diantara lengkukan leher Kiba.

Ia hisap, jilat dan kemudian menggigitnya disana-sini dan terus saja ia lakukan secara berulang-ulang hingga menimbulkan bekas kissmark yang sangat banyak sedangkan Kiba yang terbuai akan kehangatan Shika hanya bisa mendesah yang semakin membuat Shika menggila.

"Nnggh…Shi-Shika…hufft…" desah Kiba saat Shika mulai memainkan tonjolan kecil berwarna kemerahan yang ada di dadanya.

Sedangkan Shika terus saja mengulum dan menjilati tonjolan kecil kemerahan itu, namun tangan dengan tangan satunya ia mulai memilin-milin tonjolan lain yang ada di dada Kiba sebelah kiri.

Dan saat Shika puas akan hasil kerjanya ia pun mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke sembarangan tempat, kini ia pun sama polosnya dengan Kiba. Sekarang ia meletakkan'barang'nya tepat pada mulut lubang bawah Kiba.

Dan tanpa pemanasan Shika langsung saja memasukkan semua'barang'nya hingga kini semua batangnya tertelan dalam tubuh Kiba.

"Aaarrghhh…" Kiba hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara sakitnya ketika'barang'Shika yang besar kini berada dalam tubuhnya dan mulai berdenyut. Namun tak lama rintihan itupun tergantikan dengan desahan kenikmatan.

"Nnggh…bergeraklah," ucap Kiba setelah ia mulai terbiasa dengan'barang'Shika di dalamnya, Shika pun yang mendapatkan izin itu pun langsung saja mempercepat in-out nya hingga menimbulkan suara seperti daging yang saling terbentur.

"Akh..SHIKAA…" teriak Kiba saat ia mencapai klimaks setelah beberapa kali Shika menemukan dan menembus prostatnya.

"Akh..KI-KIBAA…" kini Shika yang mencapi klimaksnya, ia menyemburkan sari-sarinya jauh didalam tubuh sang uke, sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa mendesah saat ada cairan hangat yang menyembur kedalam tubuhnya.

Akhirnya Kiba pun menjadi lemas, namun berbeda dengan Shika karena menurutnya pemandangan didepannya in sangatlah menggoda. Lalu ia pun mulai beranjak lagi hingga menindih tubuh Kiba dan mulailah ronde baru.

- NejiGaara-

"Gaara-koi…" ucap Neji dengan sangat lembut di telinga Gaara hingga membuat muka Gaara yang sudah merah sekarang menjadi lebih merah.

"Ne-Neji jangan…"ucap Gaara yang mulai risih dengan Neji.

"Ke..na..pa..Gaara-koi," kini Neji mulai menjilat telinga Gaara hingga membuatnya memerah.

"Akh Ne-Neji…" pekik Gaara saat Neji mulai menggigit telinganya. Lalu Neji yang sudah dari sananya sudah tak tahan, ia pun langsung membuka baju maid Gaara dengan paksa tanpa mendengarkan protes dari Gaara.

"Gaara, kau begitu menggoda…"ucap Neji saat melihat tubuh putih Gaara yang sangat lembut, entah setan apa yang merasukinya Neji pun langsung menyerang Gaara yang tanpa perlindungan itu.

"Nnnghh Ne-ji…"desis Gaara saat tangan putih itu mulai memainkan tonjolan di dadanya, dan kini mulai tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Dan saat Gaara membuka matanya ia sadar bahwa itu adalah mulut Neji yang sedang menghisap tonjolannya.

"Ne-Neji…"desis Gaara.

"Gaara please..." ujar Neji pada Gaara saat ia mulai menurunkan celana Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara yang mengetahui maksud Neji pun hanya bisa pasrah akan perbuatan Neji terhadap satu-satunya kain yang ada di tubuhnya kini berpindah ke lantai.

"Akh! Ne-neji…akh…"desahan Gaara saat menyentuh titik didalam tubuhnya.

"Arrrgh…kau sempit sekali Gaara akh…" ujar Neji saat rektum Gaara menghimpit'barang'nya. Terasa begitu hangat dan basah namun sangat nikmat. Beberapa kali Neji mendengar pekikkan Gara saat ia menemukan suatu titik didalam tubuh Gaara.

Neji pun terus menusukkan'barang'nya ke titik itu dan seperti yang ia banyangkan Gaara selalu saja memekik tajam ketika ia menyentuhnya. Neji pun terus dan terus saja memasukkan 'barang'nya hingga entah berapa kali ia mendorongnya. Hingga ia merasa dinding Gaara menghimpit miliknya.

"AArrgghh… NE-NEJIII" Gaara pun menyebutkan nama Neji dengan sangat keras, sedangkan Neji saat itu merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara lalu menyusul Gaara.

"GARRAA…" teriak Neji dan menyemburkan benih-benihnya dalam tubuh Gaara.

Dan mereka berdua pun mulai mengatur nafas masing-masing dan mulai menyamankan diri dengan sang kekasih.

-Di ruang SasuNaru-

Kedua pemuda ini seperti melakukan masing-masing aktivitasnya. Sasuke dengan asyik melihat Naruto yang sedang menari-nari sambil bernyanyi, hingga tak sadar bahwa pemuda yang sedang melihatnya ini sudah tak tahan akan kesabarannya.

"Dobe, apa kau memang memancingku..?" tanya Naruto. Sedangkan orang yang diajak ngomong tidak bisa mendengar dan terus saja bernyanyi. Sasuke pun akhirnya sangat kesal dengan tingkah dobenya ini.

"Naruto…"desis Sasuke yang kini tepat berada dibelakang Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang dobenya.

"Te-teme apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang kaget dengan perilaku temenya yang langsung memeluk pinggangnya hingga kini ia tak bisa menghindar maupun lepas dari jerat sang seme.

"Aku tanya apa kau mau memancingku…?" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menggigit telinga kanan dobenya.

"Err…teme apa maksudmu dengan memancing?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Sasuke pun hanya menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba ide mesum pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Maksudku seperti ini dobe…"suara Sasuke kini menjadi sangat pelan, namun ternyata tangannya kini mulai bermain di daerah selankangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto pun terpelanjak kaget karena tangan Sasuke yang mulai masuk kedalam celana yang ia pakai.

"Hei-hei teme kau kena.."ucapan Naruto pun terpotong karena celana yang ia pakai mulai turun dan sekarang tergeletak di lantai. Naruto pun akhirnya terpaku dan mukanya menjadi merah apalagi saat Sasuke mulai meremas-remas'barang'Naruto.

"Akh…ehm…" desis Naruto dengan nada yang sangat menikmati perilaku Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke terus saja menyeringai karena kini dobenya menjadi sangat sensitif dengan remasannya. Tak mau kalah ia pun langsung melepas celana panjangnya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya masih terus bekerja dibawah sana.

"Akh…Sa-sasuke…" pekik Naruto saat 'barang' Sasuke yang besar kini menerobos dinding rektumnya. Kini posisi mereka adalah dengan Naruto berada dalam tindihan sang seme yang terus saja mengoyak bagian bawahnya.

Entah berapa kali mereka terus saja melakukan ini dan setiap Sasuke terus menghujam titik Naruto, pastinya Naruto akan selalu mengeluarkan cairan beningnya, ya cairan pra-sperma dan langsung dihisap dan ditelan dengan Sasuke dan terus saja hingga sampai tak tersisa.

"Akh…SAS-UKEE…" teriak Naruto yang sudah tak tahan memuntahkan spermanya yang lansung tersembur ke perut mereka berdua dan Sasuke yang merasa dinding Naruto yang menghimpitnya langsung menjadi tak tahan.

"NARUTOOO…" kini teriakan Sasuke yang menggema di ruangan itu sedangkan Naruto hanya menikmati cairan Sasuke yang tersembur kedalam tubuhnya.

-Sedangkan lain pula dengan di tempat satu ini-

Di istana langit.

Terlihat suasana yang sangat mencekam, hawa-hawa membunuh menguar dari masing-masing tubuh yang mengenakan pakaian putih dengan bercorak emas yang sangat menyilaukan mata yang memandang.

"Hei, banci kemari panggil tuh dua orang itu!" ucap Gusti Temenggung Raden Mas God tersebut.

"Okelah caylau begicuy …" ucapnya centil.

"Wala-wala punya pembantu jadi banci begini ya…" ucap Gusti Temenggung Raden Mas God.

Tak lama datanglah dua orang yang dimaksud dengan masing-masing para penjaga mereka.

"Bah, napa pula kau panggil aku ini…?" tanya Guardian Of Heaven.

"I-iya ke-kenapa gu-gusti me-memang-manggil ka-kami ?" ucap Guardian Of Hell, tapi ucapannya terpotong suara guardian of heaven yang terkenal tempramen.

"Alamak kau lama sekali bah…sudahlah kenapa lagi kau memanggil kami berdua ini ?" kata Guardian Heaven.

"Woalah kalian ini kagak sabaran sekali…" ucap sang Gusti Temenggung Raden Mas God, tetapi dipotong oleh sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi mengintrupeksi tapi kali ini bukan suara Guardian Of Heaven.

"Woy! kalian ini bisa kagak sih bicara pake bahasa normal, kami berdua ini nggak mengerti dari tadi tahu…" ucap Pharaoh Of Heaven.

"Ia, kalian tahu. Kami cukup muak menjadi orang bodoh yang medengarkan dialog orang-orang tua macam kalian…" Ucap Pharaoh Of Hell menambahkan.

Ketiga tetua itupun hanya mampu bersweatdrop mania melihat tingkah kedua pharaoh tersebut.

"Ehem baiklah, kita mulai dari awal…kami sangat khawatir dengan keadaan neraka dan surga akhir-akhir ini, sebab kekacauan yang terjadi di surga dan neraka sangat menggangu kehidupan di dunia. Kalian adalah dewa neraka dan surga, yang akan memimpin kehidupan setiap umat tapi kalian malah berbuat kekacauan. Berapa banyak lagi malaikat yang harus vakum karena tidakan semena-mena kalian. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengirim kalian berdua turun ke bumi," ucap Gusti Temenggung Raden Mas God kepada kedua dewa tersebut dan tentu saja tindakan God saat itu membuat kedua penjaga mereka heran.

"Apa maksud tuhan bah…?" tanya Guardian Of Heaven.

"I-iya a-apa mak-maksud tu-tuhan?" tanya Guardian Of Hell.

"Semua sudah menjadi urusanku jadi, kalian berdua tenang saja cukup duduk dan amati, " kata God dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Nah, kalian berdua cepat turun ke bumi. Itu sebagai hukuman akibat tindakan kalian yang membuat surga dan neraka menjadi kacau balau dan berimbas pada bumi dan untuk mempermudah tugas yang aku berikan, kekuatan kalian berdua tak akan bisa di hapus. Manfaatkan hal itu untuk terus berbuat baik dan membantu umat manusia di bumi." Ucap God dengan santainya tanpa merasakan hawa horror disekitarnya.

Sedangkan para dewa yang lain hanya meneguk ludah mereka secara paksa guna menyiapkan diri atas keputusan God secara sepihak tersebut seperti 'memberi daging pada singa ' gumam mereka dalam hati.

'Khe...khe…khe…aku kira akan mendapat tugas yang merepotkan, tapi malah tugas menyenangkan. ' Pikir Paraoh Of Hell.

'Khu…khu…khu… aku sudah siap menghancurkan dunia' Pikir Paraoh Of Heaven.

Kedua dewa tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka keluar dar ruangan God tersebut.

"Hah…dasar sudah tua masih saja berulah akan aku bekukan istana ini nanti ", kata Paraoh Of Heaven sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa membalas mereka di bumi. Tapi yang paling penting kita harus memiliki nama dan pakaian baru, karena tidak mungkin kita memakai nama menggelikan pemberian dari God tua Bangka itu dan jangan lupakan kita tidak mau terlihat konyol dengan pakaian ini kan," kata Paraoh Of Hell sambil menunjuk pakaian yang mereka berdua kenakan.

"Em, betul juga baiklah nama yang aku pilih adalah Iza. Kalau kau?" ke Paraoh Of Heaven sambil mengepakkan sayap putih dari esnya.

"Aku, em kurasa nama Ken cocok denganku," kata Paraoh Of Hell sambil mengepakkan sayap merah dari apinya.

Kedua dewa tersebut meninggalkan istana langit dengan rencana licik bergelantungan di kepala mereka, apa jadinya dunia saat kedua dewa bersatu dengan sebuah rencana yang sangat mengerikan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kedua dewa tersebut menampakkan kedua kakinya di bumi, setibanya di bumi kedua malaikat itupun segera mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang dikenakan manusia pada umumnya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?'' tanya Iza.

"Begini Iza, kita harus mendapatkan tempat tinggal untuk memulai aksi pertama kita membantai umat manusia," kata Ken dengan seringai setan di wajahnya.

Iza yang melihat seringai bertengger di wajah Ken, juga melakukan hal yang sama seringai setan juga bertenger manis di wajahnya. Akhirnya kedua dewa tersenut melangkahkan kakinya, mencari tempat bernaung untuk memulai aksinya.

Setelah lama mencari tempat yang cocok, mereka melihat sebuah café yang sangat menarik.

"Tapi, bukanya café ini sudah tutup kau lihat tanda di pintu itukan tapi aneh juga ada enam pemuda didalamnya?" tanya Iza sambil menunjuk tanda bertuliskan 'Close'.

Ken hanya menyungingkan seringai mendengar perkataan Iza tersebut, sedangkan Iza mengerutkan keningnya melihat seringai Ken.

"Apa maksud seringaimu itu ha?" tanya Iza dengan nada sarkatik.

"Cih, kau cepat sakali marah. Begini kau tahu tidak aktifitas yang dilakukan enam pemuda itu di dalam tempat ini?" tanya Ken pada Iza, mendapat pertanyaan yang dirasa aneh tersebut membuat Iza kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, aku paham kau tak mengerti. Mereka sedang melakukan 'aktifitas' yang cukup melelahkan dan cukup menyenangkan yang bisa membawa mereka semua ke pintu surga...err maksudku kenikmatan tiada tara," Ucapnya, namun tetap saja Iza tak mengerti apa yang sedang dimaksud dengan Ken itu.*Ya karena Iza adalah malaikat surga yang masih polos*

Iza pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Ken mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan mereka pun lansung masuk kedalam tempat nista yang sangat penasaran terus saja mengikuti ken yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya.

Kemudian sampailah mereka berdua disebuah pintu bertuliskan 'no 1'. Ken pun meyuruh Iza untuk mendekat dan langsung membuat Iza terpaku dan syok lalu mereka pun terus berjalan.

Hingga mulai dari no 1 hingga terakhir no 3. Kini amarah Iza mulai memuncak dan tak terbendung lagi, dan akhirnya keluarlah segala es yang langsung membekukan semua ruangan dan dengan terpaksa para keenam pemuda itu pun langsung keluar dengan pakaian yang serba berantakan sana-sini.

Dan keenam pemuda itu pun langsung keluar dari tempat mereka, dan melihat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan café.

"Hei, siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak baik langsung berkata seperti itu kepada orang yang baru kalian kenal," ucap Iza yang kini dengan rambut orange kepirangan dan mata berwarna emerald dengan sangat geram. Sedangkan Ken yang berambut biru dongker dengan mata biru kehitaman, hanya menunggu disamping Iza dengan cueknya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik café ini dan pemuda pirang disampingku adalah Namikaze Naruto," ucap Sasuke dan langsung diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Neji dan pemuda ini Sabaku No Gaara," ucap Neji seraya menunjuk pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Gaara.

"Dan saya adalah Inuzuka Kiba dan disampingku namanya Nara Shikamaru," ucap Kiba seraya memperkenalkan Shika yang ada disampingnya.

"Sekarang siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah namaku Iza dan disampingku namanya Ken dan apakah kau pemilik café ini?" tanya Iza sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Bukan, sebenarnya kami semua adalah pemiliknya. Karena café ini kami buat bersama, jadi sebelumnya kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Kami kesini untuk mencari tempat tinggal dan kami memutuskan untuk tinggal disini," ucap Iza.

"Hei! Jangan seenak kalian!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang marah dan mereka semua langsung melotot kearah Iza dan Ken.

"Tidak ada kata TIDAK di kamus kami jika tidak maka.."ucap Iza dan membuat semua orang disitu menjadi bingung.

"Ken! Cepat nyalakan apimu!" ujar Iza kepada Ken.

Cklek…

Ruangan café pun langsung menjadi tempat neraka yang sangat panas, mayat-mayat dimana-mana, dan api yang membara. Hingga membuta semua orang disitu ketakutan.

"Si-siapa kalian ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami adalah dewa. Jadi kalian semua harus mengikuti semua perintah kami dan itu adalah buktinya," ujar Iza.

"Ja-jadi kalian mau kami bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru.*yang kini dengan muka ketakutan…wow*

"Kami mau menjadi pegawai disini untuk sementara,"

"Baiklah, karena kami juga kekurangan orang maka kau Iza silahkan menjadi koki sedangkan Ken menjadi penata tempat ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi oh ya kalian jangan sampai memberitahu yang lain, jika sampai hal itu terjadi maka kalian semua akan.."ucap Iza dan Ken berbarengan ditambah seringai di wajah keduanya.

"Ka-kami tak akan melakukannya ja-jadi tenang saja," ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda lainnya.

"Nah mulai sekarang kami akan bekerja disini dan besok adalah hari kedua kami," ujar Iza lalu diikuti oleh Ken.

"Dan sebaiknya kalian cepat sana pulang karena kami akan membersihkan tempat ini dahulu," ucap Ken dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain dan semuanya pun langsung pulang dengan wajah was-was dan ketakutan.

"Nah Iza untuk hari pertama ini kita buat semua ini berbeda," ujar ken.

"Baiklah pertama kita ganti bentuk tempat ini,"

Lalu malam pun menjadi hari pertama mereka dengan membereskan beberapa hal kecil tentunya.

-Skip time-

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kedua dewa, Iza dan Ken bekerja di cafe lemon tea dengan sedikit ancaman dan paksaan tentunya.

Dengan berat hati ketiga pasangan pemilik tetap cafe lemon tea tersebut akhirnya memberikan dua tempat penting untuk dikelola oleh duo dewa jahil tersebut, kedua tempat tersebut adalah kepala koki dan juga bagian penata konsep cafe dengan penempatan tersebut ketiga trio bejat *dibacok trio seme* harus rela kehilangan para pelanggan setia.

Kekacauan awal yang mereka buat yang pertama adalah dimulai dari Ken, dewa neraka itu membuat cafe yang bertema damai, tenang, sejuk berubah menjadi horor, ekstrim, mencekam, mengenaskan, atau lebih tepatnya menyedihkan.

Dekorasi yang ia pilih bertemakan suasana Neraka, dengan meja dan kursi yang langsung di pesan dari alam baka, perapian dengan api yang berasal dari api neraka dan berbagai pernak-pernik dan aksesoris yang dipesan dari alam barza benar-benar bertemakan neraka *author sweatdroap*

Selanjutnya adalah Iza, dewa surga yang bertugas sebagai kepala koki tersebut membuat makanan yang bisa membuat siapa pun yang memakannya akan melihat betapa indahnya neraka dan jauhnya surga *author langsung tepar*. Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru hanya bisa merutuki diri menyesali keputusan mereka.

Siang itu suasana cafe cukup sepi hanya ada beberapa pelangan yang sedang memandangi buku menu, mencoba menalar jenis-jenis dan nama makanan dan minuman yang di sediakan, tiba-tiba seorang pelangan melambaikan tangannya mencoba memberi kode agar seseorang menghampiri dirinya.

Dengan sigap Ken berjalan kearah orang tersebut sambil membawa note kecil dan pensil berwarna kuning terang *silau man*.

"Ya, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Ken dengan nada semanis mungkin *readers langsung kena Tbc dan muntaber*.

"Em, saya pesan..eh, ini…" pelangan tersebut menunjuk sebuah nama makan dan minuman yang 'cukup' langka.

Ken memandang nama makan dan minuman tersebut, otaknya hampir mengalami kesalahan atau biasa disebut error saat membaca menu tersebut.

"Nasi penuh dengan air matah berdarah, jus perih terasa hampa, steak penuh noda derita, sup darah nun jauh di sana …WHAT! jenis makanan apa ini!" kata Ken lebih ditunjukkan kepada dirinya sendiri karena percuma menanyakan hal tersebut kepada pelanggan yang jelas-jelas sudah memasang wajah bingung dan tampang cengonya saat membaca nama makanan tersebut.

"Iza, kemarilah aku kesulitan disini," kata Ken masih memandang horor kearah buku menu tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku?" kata Iza seraya melemparkan death glare kearah Ken dan dibalas Ken dengan tatapan horor plus tampang cengo.

"Aku memanggilmu karena nama-nama aneh di buku menu ini," kata Ken seraya menyerahkan buku menu berwarna hitam mirip death note Light.

Iza langsung mengambil daftar menu tersebut dan membacanya secara lantang.

"Em, nasi penuh air mata berdarah, apa yang aneh dan memangnya kenapa dengan jus perih terasa hampa?" Iza berbalik tanya kepada Ken sedangkan Ken mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Iza tersebut.

"Kau ini, menu apa itu nasi penuh air mata berdarah dan jus perih terasa hampa!" kata Ken sembari menunjuk-nunjuk nama menu yang berada di buku menu tersebut.

"Em, kan seperti bahan dasarnya yaitu nasi putih terus ditambah sedikit air mata buaya, ular dan kadal,darah pocong. Dan ah!, ia aku hampir lupa kecoa yang difermentasi selama 1 tahun di Arab em, apa lagi ya? Ah, itu kain mummy yang berusia kurang lebih lima ribu tahun, terus tangisan mbak kunti dan ah…ramuan rahasiaku," kata Iza sembari memasang pose berfikir.

"Dan kalau jus perih terasa hampa itu, bahannya sangat mudah. Ambil saja air mata suster ngesot, lalu kuku dari vampire inggris, dan tangisan berdarah dari penunggu lawang sewu," ucap Iza lagi.

"Jadi begitu," kata Ken ikutan juga memasang pose berfikir.

Sementara kedua dewa gaje bin aneh tersebut tengah berdialog dengan intensnya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari pelanggan tersebut tengah cengo memandangi mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Ken pada pelanggan tersebut.

"Em, kurasa yang tadi dibacakan boleh juga dan minuman jus terasa hampa," kata pelanggan tersebut dengan was-was.

"Baik, Iza buatkan pesanannya," kata Ken seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi catatan kearah Iza.

"Sip…"

Iza pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan pesanan dari pelanggan dan Ken kembali duduk di posisinya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian makanan yang tadi dipesan pun telah matang dan Ken segera membawakan makanan tersebut kepada Ken.

Dengan santainya Ken melangkahkan kakinya sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan sang pelanggan. Dengan cekatan Ken meletakkan pesanan tersebut ke meja pelangan tersebut dan segera berjalan kembali ke makamnya *plak* tempat duduknya.

Dengan rasa was-was pelanggan tersebut segera membuka tudung makanan tersebut dan dengan ragu-ragu mulai memasukkan sesendok makanan yang cukup mengenaskan itu kedalam mulutnya. Lalu Ken yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri pelanggan tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan mati karena makan itu," kata Ken dengan santainya.

"Maksudmu? Kau tahu kan ini makanan yang sangat aneh," kata pelanggan tersebut seraya menunjuk makanan yang ada di depannya.

Ken menyeritkan dahinya melihat makanan yang dibuat oleh Iza.

"Ya, memang sih. Tapi, kematianmu nanti adalah mati ditabrak mobil," kata Ken masih dengan santainya dan tidak memikirkan akibat dari perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pelanggan tersebut dengan nada bingung.

"Nah, kau tahu bangku yang kau dudukki, itu adalah bangku yang kupesan langsung dari alam baka. Jadi, kau bisa melihat waktu dan cara kematianmu . Jadi jangan cemas, kau akan mati dua jam lagi setelah keluar dari cafe ini dan kau akan mati karena tertabrak mobil," kata Ken sembari tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar penuturan Ken tersebut membuat sang pelanggan terebut langsung mati seketika karena serangan jantung dan diakibatkan karena syok yang terangat amat sangat. Ken yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung berteriak memanggil Iza.

"Iza, cepat kemari!"

"Aduh! kau itu kenapa ribut sekali sih Ken," kata Iza sembari memberi death glare tingkat tingginya karena kegiatan masak memasak makanan nista bin nestapanya terganggu.

"Nah, kau lihat mayat di depan ini," kata Ken sembari menunjuk mayat yang mati dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"Eh, kau apakan dia?" tanya Iza dengan nada menyelidik.

"Aku hanya memberitahu dia cara kematiannya yang akan terjadi 2 jam lagi," kata Ken sembari mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ja-jadi, maksud mu adalah dia mati lebih cepat begitu," kata Iza dengan nada sarkatik.

"Ya, begitulah. Em, aku ingin kau memasukkan dia kedalam surga dan aku akan mencoret namanya dari neraka, " kata Ken sembari mengeluarkan buku berwarna hitam dengan lambang sayap api.

"Ck… kau memang merepotkan," kata Iza seraya mengambil buku berwarna putih dengan lambang sayap es.

Semua orang hanya menatap cengoh kearah dua dewa aneh bin gaje tersebut.

"Teme, kau yakin mereka bisa diandalkan?" kata Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah dua orang berbeda warna rambut dan mata tersebut.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu baka dobe," kata Sasuke sembari memberikan death glare nomor wahit kepada sang uke tercinta.

"Huh… aku kan hanya bertanya teme," kata Naruto sembari mengembungkan kedua pipi tembemnya menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

Tindakan Naruto tersebut langsung mendapat reaksi dan sambutan suara kor gereja dalam hati (?)*manis, imut, kyaaaaaaaaaaaa*

Dan begitulah awal kehidupan tiga pasang seme uke dan sepasang dewa aneh bin gaje dan akan terus berlanjut sampai sepasang dewa tersebut menyelesaikan hukumannya.

**Normal pov**

Tak terasa mereka semua pun menjadi lebih akrab apalagi waktu sudah hampir berjalan sebulan, namun tak sampai pada hari ini. Suasana menjadi sangat sepi hingga semua orang pun mendengar suara isak tangis disekitar café ini.

"Hei Ken, kau dengar…?" ujar Iza.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tunggu sebentar," lalu Ken pun langsung berjalan menuju ke luar café. Tak sengaja ia melihat sesosok anak cowok mungkin berumur 9 tahun berambut coklat dan bermata coklat muda.

"Hei kau kenapa?" tanya Ken. Namun tak dijawab ia hanya dapat merasakan anak didepannya ini gemetaran dengan hebat. Dan langsung saja Ken menggendong anak itu dan mendudukinya ke salah satu kursi.

"Dia kenapa Ken?" tanya Iza yang baru saja datang.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu," jawab Ken, lalu tak sengaja ia melihat kursi yang diduduki anak itu dan lagsung menyeritkan dahinya.

"Hei iza, apa anak bernama Yuta ini masuk ke surga?" tanya Ken.

"Sebentar," lalu Iza pun melihat buku surganya.

"Emh…namanya tak terdaftar disini, kalau kau?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga," lalu kedunya pun mulai melihat kursi itu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat tulisan itu.

'_Nama :Yuta, meniggal dua hari lagi, disebabkan makhluk penjaga waktu.'_

Keduanya pun melebarkan matanya.

"Ja-jadi dia akan mati dengan makhluk itu? Tapi kalau begitu maka ini akan melanggar peraturan kematian," ujar Iza.

"Ya dan kalau hal ini terjadi maka kedudukan kita sebagai dewa maka akan tercoreng karena anak ini. Jadi kita harus membantunya," jawab Ken.

"Ya, sebentar lagi waktunya dan pastinya ini akan menyangkut kehidupan manusia pula," ujar Iza dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ken.

"Sebaiknya kita urus saja dulu anak ini dan kita harus persiapkan diri," keduanya pun mulai menyusun rencana. Dan membujuk anak itu untuk tinggal bersama mereka disini dan itu pun berhasil.

-Skip time-

(Dua hari pun berlalu)

"Pagi ini aneh sekali ya Ken?" tanya Iza yang merasakan firasat buruk akan datang.

"Iya aku juga," ucap Ken.

Prang!

Tiba-tiba semua baik pasangan seme uke maupun dewa itu terkejut dengan suara kaca jendela yang rusak dan terlihatlah monster bermata satu dan berbadan gemuk sekaligus besar dan mereka semua yang jumlahnya sangat banyak mengepung seluruh café.

"Serahkan anak itu!" ucap monster itu.

"Tidak akan!" ucap Iza dan Ken.

"Cepat serahkan! Kalau tidak kami akan menghancurkan bumi ini!" ancamnya.

"Tetap tidak akan kami serahkan," ucap Iza dan Ken yang masih bersikokoh.

"Hoo…ternyata kedua dewa ini sombong sekali ya!" ucap monster itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Ja-jadi kalian tahu kami?" kini baik Iza maupun Ken yang heran.

"Tentu saja dan jangan lupa anak itu juga tahu," ucapnya.

"Apa benar Yuta?" tanyanya mereka pada Yuta.

"I-iya aku tahu, tapi kumohon tolong aku," ucap Yuta dengan memelas.

"Baiklah kami akan membantu," ucap kedua dewa itu.

"Jadi kalian akan membantunya dan itu berarti kalian harus mati!" ucap monster dengan tegas lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya sedangkan Iza dan Ken juga mengeluarkan pedang es dan apinya.

"Ingat ini akan menyangkut semua makhluk di bumi ini jadi kalian harus siap dengan resiko yang kalian ambil ini," ucap monster itu.

"Baik, memang kami tak peduli dengan dunia ini, tapi kami peduli dengan alam setelahnya, jadi kami pasti tak akan menyerah!" ucap Ken.

"Tapi ini akan sangat tak imbang bagaimana kalau kalian berdua dan kami berdua juga yang akan bertarung tapi dengan cara lama saja?" ujar monster itu sembari mengajak salah satu temannya.

"Kami terima!" lalu keempatnya pun mulai bersiap-siap.

"Kau siap Ken?" tanya Iza yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku selalu siap Iza," ucap Ken tegas.

Keringat pun bercucuran dari dahi keempat orang itu. Mereka sangat serius dengan ini sebab nasib semua ada di tangan mereka, sedangkan orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka mulai merasakan hawa-hawa tak mengenakkan. Dan pertarungan pun di mulai.

"Ayo kita mulai!" ucap mereka berempat dengan tegas.

Satu

satu setengah

Dua

dua setengah

Tiga

Tiga setengah

#########*diam*

"JA-KE-PON!" ucap mereka berempat

Dan terlihat GUNTING MELAWAN KERTAS, sedangkan yang lainnya yang sudah serius kini sudah ber-gubrak mania.

"Yei…kami menang dan itu berarti kalian harus pergi," ucap Iza dengan senangnya.

"Ya…kami kalah deh, ya sudah ayo kita pergi semua," ucap kedua monster itu dan langsung lenyap.

"Ja-jadi KALIAN HANYA MEMPERTARUHKAN NASIB DUNIA DENGAN PERMAINAN JA-KE-PON!" seru semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Yap," ucap Iza dan Ken enteng.

"KALIIIAANNN…" ucap semuanya sembari menahan amarahnya.

"Ah tak usah senang, inikan cuma hal biasa. Dan oh ya, Yuta sebaiknya kau kembali ke waktumu," ucap Ken.

"Ja-jadi kalian sudah tahu kalau aku mengarungi waktu?" tanya Yuta dan dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Ha…baiklah aku akan pulang tetapi, aku ingin meminta satu permintaan pada kalian," ucap Yuta lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga dua dewa itu, sedangkan yang lain hanya cengo melihat semua ini dan masih syok akan hal itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan kabulkan," ucap kedua dewa itu.

"Ya sudah, dah…" ujar Yuta lalu maksud ke pintu dimensi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Setelah beberapa menit Yuta pergi terdapat suara yang mengintrupeksi mereka.

"Kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas ini, walaupun hasilnya kurang memuaskan tapi baiklah kalian boleh kembali dan jangan lupa menghilangkan semua ingatan orang-orang," ucap The God yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Baiklah…" lalu kedua malaikat itu pun menghilang dengan seberkas cahaya yang menyillaukan yang bisa membuat semua orang akan lupa tentang mereka berdua.

FIN

OMAKE

"Teme, kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan cafe kita ini," kata Naruto pada Sasuketemejelekpantatayam.

"Ck… hanya perasaan mu saja baka dobe," kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

" Oh, begitu ya sudahlah," kata Naruto sembari membereskan cafe mereka yang berantakan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Jadi, memang tidak ingat ya," setelah mengatakan hal itu pemuda berambut berambut cokelat tersebut langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan cafe lemon tea dengan senyum tipis yang masih bertenger manis di wajahnya.

Sementara itu di istana langit….

"KEMBALI KEDUNIA! ADA MANUSIA YANG BELUM BISA MELUPAKAN KALIAN…DASAR DEWAA MEMALUKANN" teriakan Tuhan terdengar sampai menguncang bumi.

"Oh, sial…" gumam kedua dewa bernama Iza dan Ken.

THE END

Iza dan Ken : O.o *KABURRRRRRR*

All : DASAR MENGGANGU CERITA! APA TUH bukannya ini fic SasuNaru, malah meraka yang eksis! *sambil nodongin pisau, chidori, rasengan, sabaku, dll*

-entah dimana-

Iza : akhirnya bisa kabur juga…

Ken : iya.

Iza : khu…khu…khu…emang enaknya masuk kedalam cerita dan ngangguin pemainnya*senyum evil*

Ken : iya, lain kali kita begini yuukkk*seringai*

Iza : ayo…*ngancungin lima jempol*

Iza dan Ken : yak akhir kata nih fic kami buat untuk hari terakhir FID tapi eh malah jadi begini, ya udah deh terserah readers yang marah atau nggak suka tapi kami udah usaha loh…

Silahkan review saja…DAN NO FLAME …

**Salam Iza-Ken-twinsdevil**


End file.
